


Water IS a Blessing

by cjoycoolio



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: Haru loves the water even if he thinks it curses him when it gets him sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I came up with this when a friend of mine prompted me to write some Rinharu. Anyways its un-betaed and probably choppy so sorry in advance. Still hope you can somewhat enjoy this >.>

Water was a blessing, it gave life and meaning to the world (provided it is a natural resource that was required for people to survive). Haru loves water. He never wanted to part with it. He would spend his days endlessly in the water, letting it soak his body and encase itself on him. Haru loves to swim in it, just relax and enjoy as he gracefully glides through it like a dolphin.

Water was a blessing on most days but today Haru thinks it had cursed him. Another loud sneeze shudders out from his body before he curls more into his covers.

  
 “Bless you” Rin states with another sigh from his place on the couch a couple feet away from the sick boy.

“Shut up. This is a curse not a blessing” Haru mutters in annoyance before he sneezes once again.

“It’s not a curse. You’re just a dumbass. Who the hell swims in the rain?”

“Me” Haru states bluntly.  
  
 “No shit. And look where it got you? On the couch sick and restless.”

Haru gives a huff before averting his eyes. “Whatever.” He didn’t like that Rin was blaming him for getting sick. He loved the water.

Rin sighs. “Haru don’t be like that.”

Haru continues to ignore his boyfriend.

“Fine. Be grouchy and sick for all I care. Don’t come running to me if you want to cuddle or me to take care of you. You got yourself into this you’ll get yourself out.”

Haru’s eyes widen as he turns towards his boyfriend. He didn’t like the sound of that. His lips start to quiver as he looks back at him, his eyes saddened as he starts to frown.

Rin groans. “Don’t give me that look!”

Haru continues to frown. “I love you. Please take care of me, Rin”

“DAMMIT. YOU’RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU TOO, ASSHOLE”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short I know. Anyways leave a comment or kudos to let me know your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
